1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power automation system using a trunked radio system (TRS) network and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a power automation system using a TRS network and a control method thereof which can reduce the power failure time and power failure areas when an obstacle is raised by providing a pure radio transmission path using a TRS network, in which base transceiver subsystems mostly stand on an eminence and a high output service can be provided, between a control center computer and power equipment so that the remote control center computer can promptly control the power equipment and the obstacle raised in the power equipment.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, in order to stably and economically provide the power, techniques of power-feed automation, power-distribution automation, power-transmission/transform automation, etc., have been developed.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the construction of a conventional power automation system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional power automation system includes a control center computer 1 capable of remotely controlling and measuring the power equipment is connected to a wire communication unit 2. The wire communication unit 2 is connected by wire to a wire communication network 3 such as an exchange, terminal equipment, etc. The wire communication network 3 is connected to a radio base transceiver subsystem 4 through a private line, and to power equipment 5 by wire.
The wire communication network 3 and the power equipment 5 are connected by a wire data communication provider through a pair cable or an optical cable that is a wire line, and the radio base transceiver subsystem 4 and the power equipment 5 are connected by wire by a radio data communication provider.
The conventional power automation system as constructed above has the operation characteristics in that the control center computer 1 connects to the radio base transceiver subsystem 4 and the power equipment 5 using the wire communication network 3 through the wire communication unit 2, and monitors and controls the state of the power equipment 5.
However, according to the conventional power automation system as described above, a transmission path between the control center computer 1 and the power equipment 5 such as a remote terminal unit (RTU) depends on the wire line (i.e., the pair cable or optical cable) provided by the wire data communication entrepreneur, and the private radio data network provided by the radio data communication entrepreneur inevitably passes through the wire network (i.e., private line) connected to the control center computer, exchange, and radio base transceiver subsystem. Accordingly, a stable application of power automation is obstructed due to frequent disconnections of the transmission line since it takes a long time to find obstacles when such obstacles occur due to the crosstalk and disconnections of the communication cable and due to the exchange and the communication terminal equipment.
In addition, almost wire communication cables are installed in an underground cable tunnel in consideration of the appearance of the downtown area. Therefore, when the cable tunnel is on a fire, a large amount of service through wire communication lines for power automation may be inevitably stopped for a long time.
Also, if an aerial communication cable is installed using a ground electric power distribution pole, it is difficult to form the wire lines because a communication pole is frequently relocated and breaking switches to be controlled are scattered. Lines are broken and a large amount of crosstalk occurs due to a typhoon and a heavy rain in summer and a heavy snow in winter. This causes the aerial wire communication cable not to be used when it is necessary.